Backlash
by KawaiiYorae
Summary: weird pairings... Thats all, just read ok? And R


AN: I started this story on request. Hope that you readers will understand when I don't update the other one.

Disclaimer: Do not, will not and cannot own YGO.

Pairings (may seem weird but it's a request): Yami/Bakura (yami) + Otogi/Marik (Yami)

Warnings: Lemon, shounen-ai, cursing, use of millennium rod for yucky purposes, yah that's about it.

Yugi/Yami mental speeches : /&//

Ryou/Bakura = :&::

Malik/Marik = ~&~~

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Bakura trudged home in the rain. He suddenly stopped and went to a bus stop for shelter, deciding to wait until the rain stops before getting to his feet again.

He plopped heavily on one of the plastic seats and started squeezing out the water from his jacket. After he was done, he kicked off his shoes and poured the water out. He tried to make himself dryer (AN: Word?) but after 15 minutes he was still soaking wet so he gave up on the motion. He looked at his watch which read 11:24 pm. 'Oh no Ryou's gonna fuss all night and I'll never get to bed.'

Yeah, if you didn't get it, Bakura had finally accepted Ryou and Ryou was taking full advantage. Bakura was proud that his hikari had managed to be more… confident and less of the timid, shy boy that he once was. And they had opened up to each other. All right, back to the story.

Bakura was cursing his luck as he sat there impatiently waiting for the rain to stop. He also cursed the rain, everything he could spot, Ryou and somehow he also managed to blame it on his most hated nemesis, Yami. 'Stupid Pharaoh, if he didn't seal his goddamn self and me in the blasted items, I wouldn't even be in this place with the stupid weather.' Bakura spent his time thinking of more creative ways of insulting Yami. 'Baka, Bakayarou, Make Inu (No, that's Joey), Ama, Busu Ushi(??? How did I think of that?) Hikui Kodomo, Bi, Kuso Kaminoke… Wait, Bi???? What's wrong with me?!! Grrr, Thinking of him lowers your intellect' 

 (AN: Wow, big word) Bakura, being too engrossed with his thoughts, did not notice another figure running to the shelter too.

'Oh no… Now I know leather does not keep out water as well as I thought I would. *sigh* I'm totally soaked; how am I going to explain myself to Yugi. Ra, please let Yugi be asleep when I get home…' the lone figure thought as it quickly took shelter under the very same bus stop that Bakura was at. Bakura's half of the Millennium Ring suddenly glowed, the weird cone-shaped thingys rose and pointed to Yami ( which was the 'lone figure'). Yami just then sensed Bakura's presence, he glowered at him, convinced that that day was definitely not his day. Bakura matched his condemning gaze with a death-glare of his own. Their contest lasted for at least 10 minutes before both of them broke away due to not one but two sets of footprints heading in their direction. Two people under an enormous umbrella came walking slowly so as to not get too wet. When they finally came under the glow of the lamp, the two yamis stared at them…

(Guess who?)

Yugi and Ryou looked at them disapprovingly but were also amused at the coincidence. (Got you, didn't I?) They went to their respective yamis and began mental conversations with them. 

/I knew you'll be late so I asked Ryou to help me find you./

//Aa. Sorry about this…//

/It's the dumb weather's fault, I couldn't get back to sleep./

//You came to find me only for comfort?! //

/Not exactly. I was also worried about you./

//Hmm… Why don't we go home?//

/I'm waiting for Ryou, he's staying over tonight./

//Does that mean the Tomb Robber is coming too?!//

/Uh huh. You don't expect me to let them walk all the way to the other side of town in this weather, do you?/

/Aa… So where are they going to sleep?/

/The only rooms free are my room and the guestroom. So, I'm bunking in with Ryou and-/

//WHAT?!! I'm not going to stand being in the same room as him let alone sleep!!!//

/ Either that or you sleep on the couch…/

//Fine. The last time I slept on that cursed couch something moved under me I swear.//

/Yami, lets just go home now./

/Right./

::I could have gone home myself you know?::

: Can't I be bored? :

::Bored enough to come out in the rain?::

: Uhm… Yes? :

:: *rolls eyes* Yeah right. ::

: Never mind. We'll be staying over at Yugi's house tonight. :

:: You're joking right? ::

: Either that or you walk home yourself and get even wetter. :

:: … ::

: Glad you agree with me. Let's go. :

They all got over to Yugi who was holding the big umbrella. And then, they walked…

At Yugi's house

/It can't be that bad./ Yugi watched Yami brush his teeth a little too harshly.

//Yes, it can if you're me. You know he hates me.//

/I actually considered putting Ryou with Bakura but we had things to talk./

//Couldn't you wait till tomorrow?//

/We are going to discuss our plans for tomorrow and I know it will take a long time./

//You can talk to him now.//

/It's a little private./

//Aa, so private you can't tell your own yami?//

/Uh huh. Hikari talk./

//I know you are plotting something…//

/Yep, we are but I'm not going to tell you any more./

Yami, who by now was finished abusing his teeth, pouted. Yugi burst into giggles at his face. Yami sighed and shook his head, ruffling his hikari's hair on the way out of the room. "Goodnight, aibou." " 'Night, Yami." And with that Yami headed down towards the guestroom reluctantly.

~With Ryou & Bakura~

"I hate you…" Bakura muttered.

"No, you don't." Ryou told him a little too happily, even for him.

"You're up to something." Bakura deducted from Ryou's preppy mood.

"Yah but aren't you also always 'up to something'? Ryou retorted.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

 ::I don't remember _you _ever being up to something though.::

:Consider it my first time.:

Bakura snorted and jumped on the queen-size bed. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overcome him.

Ryou muttered a 'Goodnight' then hopped up the stairs, apologizing to Yami when he bumped into him on his tirade.

Yami lifted an eyebrow then shook his head and walked into the guestroom.

'Dumb tombrobber, taking up the whole bed, who does he think he is? Pharoah?' Yami thought in disdain of Bakura.

Yami got on the bed and kicked Bakura off. Bakura continued his snoring…

Yami watched him in amusement when he finally discovered that his nose was squashed on the floor.

"Shit! That was the third time this week." Bakura cursed.

Yami burst into laughter at that.

"What the fuck?" Bakura noticed Yami laughing and pounced on him, resulting in full-out tumble on the bed.

With Yugi & Ryou

"What do you think they are doing now?" Yugi suddenly asked.

"I think that they're fighting." Ryou replied, his head on the floor, listening to the sounds downstairs.

"Do you think our plan will work?" Yugi asked again.

"I'm not sure, but it is worth a try right?" Ryou answered with a sigh.

"When do you think they'll realize that they like each other?" Yugi wondered out loud. 

"I don't know." was the simple remark.

The sounds stopped.

Ryou lifted his head from the carpet. Yugi looked at him questionably. Ryou shook his hand near his ear to show that they were quiet.

"Let's go down and see." Ryou suggested.

"Alright." Yugi agreed and they headed down the stairs.

Stopping outside the guestroom, they listened intently, Ryou at the doorknob and Yugi under the door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I had camp, band prac, remedial, tuition, a keytag to make for a project, a concert I'm practicing for, a CIP(community involvement programme) trip to the orphanage, a funfair to raise money, physical endurance test to train for, basketball+++, all outside school hours which are 7 hours five days a week. Guess why I delayed writing for so long…

. Still can't guess?

Well, never mind……

Read & Review!!!


End file.
